el amor y el orgullo
by andersonforever
Summary: lady trata de dejar su orgullo de lado para poder vivir una vida con el hombre que ama
1. Chapter 1

**bueno aqui les traigo el primer fanfic que hago sobre devil may cry a este lo hice con una amiga espero y les guste no sean tan duros que es el primero sobre esta saga de juegos **

* * *

Capitulo 1

Un día un poco nublado Lady y Dante decidieron irles a dejar flores a sus madres,había pasado ya unos meses desde que arkam trato de conseguir el poder de sparda cuando dante vio caer a su hermano al mundo demoniaco . por unos momentos todo fue silencioso asta que Dante dijo

−_No se porque pero siento que Vergil volverá pronto_−dijo dantea a lady mientras voltea a verla pero ella no le toma tanto sentido y se queda calla, después el vuelve a decir

-_estas preparada por si el regresa_− y ella sin tanta importancia le contesta

− Siempre lo estaré Siempre estas confiada Lady−Ella da la vuelta y comienza a caminar así a su moto y le dice

−_Nunca sabes cuándo te atacaran de sorpresa y por si no lo notas jamas salgo sin mis armas_− Se sube a la moto y la enciende, Dante la queda viendo y se rasca un poco la cabeza, no entiende por que se confía tanto si solo es una humana y sabe que puede morir en uno de sus intentos Ella llega a su moto y sube mientras lo mira un momento y dice

−_gracias por acompañarme nos vemos_ -arranca, se dirige a su casa pero tuvo que parar para descansar un momento y se estaciono en un lugar baldío ahi estubo durante unos minutos con los ojos cerrados cuando de repente escucha un ruido ella se para de prisa y se esconde tras un árbol, comienza a buscar de donde provino ese ruido y ve que un portal se habré

− _Ahora que diablos!_ −ve que en medio del lugar se abre un portal de donde surgió un guerrero demoniaco vestido con un traje de batalla y una gabardina azul, ella se sorprende, no lo podía creer era Vergil el demonio al cual una parte de ella lo odia pero la otra siente algo muy profundo por el, lo queda mirando fijamente mientras habla en voz baja

−_Dante tenia razón, su hermano regresaría ¿pero a que?..._ −Vergil con Yamato en la mano de un movimiento cierra el portal y guarda la katana mientras suelta un leve suspiro

− _aahh.. ya no hay nada interesante en el infierno_−comienza a caminar pero presiente que alguien esta cerca y se queda parado

_− Parece que alguien vino a recibirme_ −Lady deja de verlo, se voltea y cierra los ojos por un momento

− _no puedo dejar que me vea_ –en ese momento ella recuerda las palabras de Dante "estas preparada por si el regresa"− dijo en voz baja

− _mi respuestas no fue en vano_ − El hijo de Sparda nueva mente alza una ceja concentrada en el

−_con que… ¿ya no hay nada interesante en el infierno ah?! ¿por eso vienes a este mundo? ¿para matar gente inocente? pero sabe, primero tendrás que pelear_ −dijo lady mientras baja su mano y toca una de sus armas, Vergil nota el movimiento y la queda viendo serio como siempre

− _bien.. Estaba en búsqueda de conocimientos y un contrincante digno.. espero que puedas ayudarme con alguna de de mis dos búsquedas Lady.._ −la chica saca su arma con cuidado y la carga

_− ¿ayudarte? Ja! Sera un placer acabar contigo_ −ella sabía que no iba a sentirse tan feliz si el llegara a morir nuevamente pero no podía decirle la verdad.

que lo amaba porque su orgullo le importaba mas, además el se veía tan serio, alguien sin sentimientos, si ella abría la boca iba a quedar en ridículo, el la mira tranquilamente

− _Que bien.. espero que no supliques porque termine con tu agonía_ −aparece una armadura Beowulf puesta en su cuerpo Ella camina en direccion a el y le apunta en el pecho con la arma

−_solo suplicare para que me des mas batalla! Eso es bueno de escuchar_−lo dice sin tanto sentido pero desparece de la vista de Lady, ella mira a todos lados y lo comienza a buscarlo con la vista pero el se mueve tan rápido como un rayo y aparece detrás de ella tomando su mano en la cual esta el arma y dejándola pegada a su espalda apuntando al cielo

_− me estas comenzando a decepcionar_ −le susurra el el oido y la toma mas fuerte , lo miro de reojo y se quejo un poco

− _eso no te servirá de tanto_ −le da una patada en el abdomen con fuerza haciendo que este la suelte y retroceda Vergil da un par de pasos atrás y la ve desafiante mientras asume su posición de batalla

−_bien.. Entonces déjame ver lo que tu tienes.._ −Lady saca su otra arma y apunta a Vergil

− _se que esto no te afectara mucho, pero intentare herirte lo mas que pueda_−comienza a dispararle mientras retrocede El ve como las balas se le acercan lentamente y empieza a golpearlas con Beowulf desviándolas casi todas pero algunas logran darle en los brazos y el abdomen de donde empieza a sangrar sin hacer ninguna expresión

− _tienes razón.. esto no me hace una daño considerable que digamos.. −_La morena sige disparándo y lo queda viendo con una mirada seria

−_pero te debilitan_ −dijo lady viendo como El hijo de Sparda hase una barrera de espadas para detener las balas y rápidamente hace que desaparezcan a Beowulf para sacar a Yamato

− _tal vez.. pero muy poco_ −Ella aprovecha la distracion y cambia los cartuchos lo mas rapido porque sabia que si vergil la agarraba desprevenida era su fin, tira los cartuchos usados y sige disparando

− _te are sufrir Vergil_ –dijo lady mientras camina acercándose poco a poco pero en ese momento tira sus armas y saca a Kalina Vergil retiro las balas clavadas en su cuerpo y comenzo a sanar, al ver que las balas se detuvieron detenerse desaparece la barrera de espadas y la miro seriamente sosteniendo a Yamato con la punta en dirección asi a ella

_− veremos quien es quien sufre aquí.._ −Lady se acerco de sorpresa y le hizo una cortada en la mejilla con la punta de Kalina El demonio noto rapido el movimiento y golpeo antes del acto a Katalina Ann con Yamato aparatandola mientras le da a Lady con la funda de la katana en el estomago retirandose un poco de ella

− _vaya.. quieres jugar_.. −La chica se quejo un poco y recupero la poca respiración que el golpe le habia quitado

−_ ¿A esto lo llamas juego? Así es.. esto lo hacia de pequeño _−lanza un par de ondas con Yamato que cortan unos arboles que estaban alrededor de Lady y estos empiezan a caer Ella miro que los arboles caen y se alejo de ellos

−_para mi esto no es un juego_ −corrio en direccion a el, le brinco por encima y le da una patada en la espalda El recibio la patada y giro rápidamente tomando su pie y la lanzándote contra un árbol

− _bien.. tomalo en serio entonces.._ −La muchacha de ojos disparejos se estrello contra el árbol y cayo al piso un poco adolorida

−_no e perdido el odio hacia los demonios_ −ella sabía que eso no era verdad, sentia algo por el, ¿A caso era amor?... se levanto poco a poco y lo miro con un poco de furia El la miraba desde su posicion con algo de curiosidad

− _¿Sigues con eso?.. ¿A caso jamas lograras superarlo? ¿Acaso tu madre regresaria a la vida si me vences ?_ −dijo vergil mirando a lady ella lo niega y le apunta con Kalina

− _No pero no pierdo nada intentándolo..−_La chica le suelta un disparo y la bala pasa ronsandole la pierna

− _cada ves mejoro mas y por lo menos no te matare pero te dejare muy herido… Ja.. Eso quisas lo logres.._ −la herida en su brazo se empieza a curar, se acerca a ella con una rapides y le hase un ligero corte igual con una espada invocada que lanzo velozmente

− _pero no te iras limpia!_ −Lady tapa la herida con una mano mientras cai al suelo y sige disparándole asta descargar todos sus cartuchos

−_el mas dañado fuiste tu, al menos logre lo que tenia en mente_ −El giro rapidamente a Yamato desviando todas las balas y las ultimas las acomodo en el filo aun girando y las devuelve asi a ella

− _eso esta por verse.._ -En eso sale Dante en frente de Lady y la cubre con su rebellion de las balas que estaban a punto de acabar con la morena, ella se sorprende y lo mira

− _Dante! −_este la mira de reojo mientras sigue deteniendo las balas

− _¿Estas bien muñeca_?−Dijo con sorna el peliblanco , Lady bufo un poco molesta ante el apodo

− _primero ya te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames y segunda no estoy bien Como coños puedes decir eso dante?! Si no hubieras aparecido tu estaria con todo mi cuerpo perforado por las balas_ −dijo lady mirando a dante quien tenia a rebellion en su mano esperando a que vergil atacara

_− Tenia razon, tu regresarías Vergil_ −al ver a su hermano gemelo guarda a Yamato y lo ve con una mirada seria

− _bienes a defender a tu chica_? -Esta al escuchar el comentario de Vergil le grita

−_yo no soy novia de tu hermano!_ −El peliblanco sonrio un poco y al ver su reaccion de Lady y la miro por un momento guiñándole el ojo

− _si, ¿algún problema_? −La chica reacciono rapido a esa pregunta y imagino una respuesta positiva por parte de Vergil pero ella sabia que eso no iba a suceder, despues de lo que paso, como va a decir que que el la ama, si estaban a punto de matarce, era verdad el demonio de cabello plateado no tenia sentimientos Vergil quedo viendo a Lady

_− ¿problema? Claro que no_ −les da la espalda y suelta un suspiro tranquilo Dante camina donde esta la morena y se inclina frente a ella para ver sus heridas

−_me habias dicho que estabas preparada_ −lo dice en un tono burlon y rie un poco Lady se queja un poco y lo miro seria

− _callate y ayudame a pararme_ −El peliblanco se paro y miro a su hermano

− _si, pero antes debo de hacer que Vergil regrese por donde vino_ −saco sus armas y se coloco frente a el Vergil estaba de espaldas con las manos atrás de el y mirando el lugar destruido

− _ahora, ¿que tonteria aras?_ -Dante comienza a dispararle− _protegiendo el mundo de seres como tu _-El hermano gemelo a pesar de que estaba de espaldas desenfundo a Yamato y supo como protegerse de las balas, hace un movimiento rapido y se coloca tras Dante

− _no vengo con intenciones de joder a este mundo, solo quiero descanzar tranquilo pero veo que no me dejaran_ −Guarda a Yamato y le da nuevamente la espalda El chico de pelo blanco aprovecha el momento y le cruza el pecho de Vergil con su rebellion, este al sentir el poco de dolor trataba de sacarsela pero sus intentos eran inutiles, Dante cada vez se la enterraba mas profundo, Vergil comenzaba a sacar sangre por la boca y callo arrodillado, su hermano saco la espada del pecho y se la encajo otra vez con fuerza Lady al ver a Vergil en el suelo se levanto como pudo y empujo a Dante quitandolo de encima mientras trataba de sacar la pesada espada

−_que as echo!_ −le grita y el peliblanco la queda biendo con cara de confucion

− _Lady, ¿por que hiciste eso?_ −La chica comienza a llorar pero sigue tratando de sacar la espada mientras Vergil sigue escupiendo sangre y quejandoce

−_joder! Pesa mucho_ −al notar que sus esfuerzos no servian de nada se rindio y abrazo con fuerza al hijo de espada que parece que estaba muriendo

− _no entiendes Dante!, yo siento algo por tu hermano!_ −voltea a verlo con furia y las lagrimas ruedan por sus mejillas

_− ¿Pero que carajos estas diciendo? _−Este se para y desentierra la espada de su hermano caído

− _¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo?_ −rie por lo que dijo y se coloca su espada en el hombro La chica de ojos disparejos se avalansa contra el y comienza a golpearlo en la cara con todas sus fuerzas

− _¿Qué tiene el? Es mas decidido y toma las cosas enserio_ −toma una de las armas de Dante y le dispara en el abdomen

− _yo amo a tu hermano_ −lo dijo en un susurro y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo Dante se quejo por la bala y quito a Lady de encima

− _estara bien_ −dijo dante mientras la mira un poco enojado y ve como su herida comienza a sanar .

Vergil comenzaba a recuperarse y pronuncio el nombre de Lady, la chica al escucharlo voltio a verlo rápidamente inclinándose nuevamente aun lado de el y lo miro

_− Vergil! Estas bien_ −sonreia como podia y acariciaba el cabello del demonio plateado

− _Eso que acabas de decir….._ −tose y la mira Lady desvía la mirada

− _¿lo escuchaste?_ −queda un momento callada

− _es verdad, ya no te odio_ −Este se sienta y la queda viendo con su mirada seria

− _¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinion?_ −Ella lo mira con ojos llorosos y lo toma del rostro

−_Note que cambiaste, ya no eres el mismo de antes, yo no quería enamorarme por que había jurado odiarte durante toda mi vida pero tu me hiciste cambiar de opinion _−Vergil suelta un suspiro al sentir que la chica habia tomado su rostro y la mira a los ojos

_−Tu no conoces nada de mi pasado, ¿Cómo puedes decir que…._ −en ese momento ella lo callo con un beso y le impidio que el siguiera hablando, el demonio se sorprendió por que nunca antes habia sentido el beso de una chica tan linda como ella, trataba de resistirce pero no podia a el le gustaba y siguio el beso, ella se separo poco a poco y agacho la mirada, sabia que lo que habia echo estaba mal, pero ya no podia resistir mas, ese era el momento para hacer lo que tanto quería El la miro confundido, sorprendido, extraño, no sabia que le habia pasado, ¿Por qué no pudo evitar ese acto? ¿Acaso el tambien siente algo por ella?, este se para y da la vuelta

_− creo que no tengo nada que hacer en este mundo_−dijo vergil mientras habré un portal con su Yamato y se adentra Lady alza la mirada y miro como de iba el demonio que tanto amaba, lo que hizo fue algo inutil, solo pensó en complacer su deseo y por un momento dejo su orgullo a un lado, no podía arrepentirse hizo lo correcto, se levanto triste y camino quejándose por las heridas donde estaba su moto Dante la miro y se acerco a ella cruzando su brazo en su cuello y ayudandola a caminar

− _deja que yo te lleve muñeca_ −la miro y le sonrió La chica asintio con la mirada agachada, esta ves no se quejo por el apodo porque estaba confundida por lo que habia pasado El peliblanco la subio en la parte trasera a la moto, el se coloco adelante y arranco con direccion al local…


	2. Chapter 2

Después de 10 años de la partida de Vergil, la chica de ojos disparejos comenzó a actuar algo extraña para tratar de olvidar al demonio que tanto le hacía falta…. Un día poco nublado llega una rubia y toca la puerta esperando a que Lady habrá

La chica se paró de mala gana y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla, al notar que del otro lado estaba Trish está la abrazo dibujándose una sonrisa en su rostro que tanta falta le hacia

Trish la mira con una sonrisa y le dice –hace tiempo que no sabemos nada de ti querida-

Lady deja de abrazarla, cierra la puerta y voltea a ver a la chica que fue a visitarla –_me da gusto verte Trish, hacía tiempo que no oía tu voz, ¿Cómo has estado?_ -

_-Bien algo preocupada por ti…. Pero bueno hoy vine a verte y traje algo que tal vez te agrade_- Saca un pequeño collar de su pantalón y se lo entrega a la morena

Lady lo tomo y dio la espalda a la güera rápidamente, por un momento entro en shock, sus pensamientos volaron rápido y lo primero en que pensó al ver ese collar fue Vergil… después de estar viendo ese collar durante casi un buen rato Trish se acerco a la chica y la tomo del hombro mientras decía

–_Guárdalo bien, ya que es lo único que te queda de Vergil_-

La morena cerró los ojos y se arrimo el collar a su pecho como si este fuera Vergil….

–_Gracias te debo una-_ Se voltio y miro a Trish

–_No es nada, solo una cosa, cuando vayas al local procura que Dante no te lo note_-

-_Está bien, tendré eso en mente_-

Respondió la morena mientras sonreía….

Después de un largo día en casa de Lady, Trish se acerca a la morena y le da un fuerte abrazo para despedirse ya que la noche estaba a punto de caer.

-_Es hora de irme quería, nos vemos otro día_-

Lady se acerca a la puerta, la abre y se queda por un momento afuera mientras ve cómo se va la rubia tranquila como siempre y aprieta el collar que le dio

Al notar que Trish se había ido esta cierra la puerta, deja el collar en la mesa, se dirige a la cocina, saca una botella de vodka y sirve un poco en una copa

-_Hay Vergil odio haberme enamorado de ti-_

Ríe al escucharse y termina su copa de vodka, tomo nueva mente la botella y sirvió mas asta quedarse un poco ebria, Lady al estar fuera de razón, tomo el collar, susurro el nombre de su amado y se quedo dormida

La joven morena entro en sueños…..

Estaba en su casa, abría poco a poco los ojos y lo primero que noto fue una figura a un lado de ella que se le hacía reconocible, cuando Lady abrió los ojos por completo se dio cuenta que esa figura era Vergil

-_Al fin has despertado Lady_-

-_¿Vergil?_-

La chica lo miro a los ojos y se aguanto las ganas de llorar, Vergil la abrazo contra el mientras acariciaba el cabello de la hermosa morena, ella se aferro al él con fuerza y cerro nuevamente los ojos por un momento

-_Pensaba que ya no volverías Vergil, me sentía sola sin ti, pero ahora…_-

El caballero demonio la miro a los ojos y la beso para callarla, Lady no lo podía creer lo que estaba pasando, estaba confundida pero a la vez contenta, lo que ella no sabía es que ese era un simple sueño, Vergil se separo y la observo a los ojos con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

-_Siempre estaré contigo Lady, aun que tú no lo notes y pienses que no me importas_-

La joven de ojos disparejos estaba a punto de llorar, ¿Eso en verdad estaba pasando? No lo sabía pero ella disfrutaba de ese momento, era lo que más deseaba en la vida, que el hermano de Dante dijera que ella si le importaba como él a ella.

-_Entonces, ¿Siempre te e importado?_- Dijo con voz temblorosa

Pregunto mientras miraba esos hermosos ojos azules de Vergil

-_Digamos que si-_

Esta se cogió en el pecho del joven demonio, Vergil recorría su hombro con suavidad, ella cerraba los ojos y con ambas manos tomo aquella mano que recorría su hombro y cerraba los ojos, Vergil reposo su cabeza sobre la de ella y soltó un leve suspiro de tranquilidad.

Después de un rato de estar abrazados, Vergil la miro serio, la chica no comprendía porque este la miraba así y pregunto algo preocupada.

-_¿Qué pasa?_-

-_Debes de despertar Lady_-

-_¿QUE! ¿Esto es un sueño? Entonces ¿No estás aquí junto a mí? Esto es solo una ilusión_-

-_Lady escúchame, yo regresare-_

La joven agacho la mirada triste, el la abrazo de nuevo con fuerza y Lady comenzó a llorar

-_Quiero que regreses ya-_ Le pidió ella

-_Lo siento, no puedo aun, no me pidas más, no te podre contestar_ - Dijo este

_-¿Que no me contestarías? Que si regresas será peligroso, para mí, eso me da igual, no quiero seguir así, yo te_…

-_Que niña tan terca, entiende que regresare pero aun no es el momento, ahora despierta y ve al local Lady-_ le cortó él y alzo el tono de voz

-_No, quiero estar así un poco más_!-

Una lagrima mas rodo por la mejilla de la chica y esta se tapa el rostro, Vergil lamento haberle hablado en aquel tono y sin decir ni una sola palabra la volvió a abrazar con fuerza y acariciaba su rostro para que ella volviera a caer en sueño y despertara, Lady luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos, pero cada vez le costaba más mantenerse despierta , al final se quedo dormida en brazos de Vergil y unos segundos después despertó de ese gran sueño, la joven morena lo buscaba en su cama con desesperación y al notar que no había nadie tomo las sabanas y las aventó con furia fuera de la cama, quería seguir soñando y se arrepentía por haberse dormido en aquel hermoso sueño

-_Te quiero aquí, regresa ya-_ Dijo entre sollozos mientras se sentaba en una de las orillas de la cama y se miraba al espejo recordando ese sueño, de repente ella se paró de la cama al recordar lo que Vergil le había dicho, esta se arreglo y salió volando en su moto con rumbo al local, al llegar a l lugar, lo primero que vio fue a la rubia y le pregunto.

-_¿y dante ?_-

Trish la miro y le dijo

- _fue a ver a Nero, su brazo a actuado raro desde que Dante le dio a Yamato, aunque hoy se puso peor y Kyrie llamo a Dante para que vaya a verlo mientras yo me quede cuidando el local_- respondió la rubia

Lady subió nuevamente a la moto y la arranco pero Trish le impidió seguir poniéndose en medio de su camino y la morena freno de golpe

-_No lo vuelvas a hacer_ Trish- Gruño y la miro

-_¿Qué pasa Lady?, ¿Porque tanta prisa?-_ Pregunto la rubia con curiosidad

La chica desvió la mirada a un lado y se quedo callada por un momento, en cuando la morena iba a contestar fue interrumpida por el teléfono, Trish entro al local y contesto

_-Devil May Cry_-

Lady se paró de la motocicleta y miro así a dentro cruzada de brazos, Trish salió y la miro

-_Era Dante, dijo que fuera para haya pero yo no puedo porque estoy cuidando el local, me arias el favor de ir tu creo que le caerá de bien a el volver a verte_-

-_Está bien, iré pero no para ver a Dante, a mi me da igual como se ponga en cuando me vea_-

Sube a la moto de nuevo, Trish se queda parada en la puerta y Lady arranca rumbo a casa de Nero, en el camino iba pensando aun en el sueño que tuvo, recordó cada una de las palabras que Vergil le dijo, sus abrazos y caricias, ella quería volver a dormir y soñar con eso de nuevo, después de pensar tanto en eso ella al fin se concentro en el camino y noto que ya faltaba poco para llegar a la casa de Nero, pasaron unos 30 minutos y Lady ya estaba afuera de la casa, bajo de la moto y toco la puerta.

La que la recibió fue Kyrie, Lady la noto triste y pregunto

-_¿Puedo pasar_?-

Kyrie abrió mas la puerta para que la morena pasara, ella entro y pregunto a Dante que es lo que le sucedía al brazo de Nero, el peliblanco voltio a verla y algo contento le dijo.

-_El kid dio a luz a un monstruo feo_- refiriéndose a Vergil quien estaba inconsciente a un lado de ellos dos.

Lady no lo creía, ella estaba viendo a Vergil y esta vez no era un sueño, se acerco a tocar el rostro del joven guerrero y susurro

-_Ese sueño fue un mensaje tu regresarías pero como el mismo de antes supongo_-

_¿Qué estás diciendo Lady?_ –Pregunto Dante al no escuchar muy bien las palabras de la chica

-_Nada_- respondió esta

Dante se acerco a ella y la jalo del hombro _–No te acerques tanto, puede ser peligroso_- _nena –_Le guiño el ojo y la miro-

La chica se soltó de forma violenta y se acerco nuevamente a Vergil –No me importa lo que me pueda pasar- bufo mientras miraba a Vergil y noto como este comenzó a despertar

Vergil abrió los ojos por completo y lo primero que vio fue a una hermosa chica con unas gafas puestas, el noto rapido que era Lady la que estaba ahí con el y recordo como se habia metido a su sueño, Lady abrazo al demonio con fuerza y se aferro a el mientras dante veia la escena del moemento y rascaba su cabeza preguntandoce *Que le ve al tonto de Vergil esa _muñeca_*

Vergil la miro sorprendida y le susurro cerca del oido –_Te dije que volveria_-

Lady lo miro a y dijo –_Entonces, ¿Tu si estuviste a mi lado en aquel sueño?_

El demonio miro esos ojos disparejos y sonrio un poco mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica –_Todo el tiempo_-

_-Hey, perdon por interrumpir su "cursileria", pero miren al pobre de Nero_ –Dijo Dante algo enojado al ver que su hermano era el afortunado por tener a la chica que tanto le gustaba y deseaba-

Vergil se acerco a Nero, lo tomo del brazo y despues de unos minutos Nero volvio a pararce como si nada hubiera pasado, Kyrien se le avalanzo y lo abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos, Nero no sabia porque su novia lo abrazo de esa manera pero correspondio al abrazo y acariciaba la espalda de la peliroja.

Lady quedo mirando a Vergil mientras este se acercaba a ella y la cogia de la cintura _–creo que valio la pena regresar-_ se burlo Vergil y besaba la mejilla de la hermosa morena, ella lo rodeaba del cuello y junto su frente con la del demonio mientras lo miraba a los ojos -_Esta vez no se te ocurra dejarme eh_- lo beso con suavidad, vergil correspondio y Dante veia a las parejas que se encontraban frente a el y les aplaudia con sarcasmo

-_Exelente, me ire al carajo y comere unas pizzas_ – El peliblanco salio del lugar y cerro la puerta de un azoton.

Lady se rio al ver ese acto por parte de Dante y miro como se iba, Vergil sonrio al ver esa hermosa risa que tanto le gustaba por parte de su amada y acaricio su rostro con delicadeza, La joven lo abrazo y despues de estar un rato en casa de Nero se retiraron a la casa de Lady, pero antes pasaron al local, Lady bajo de la moto,entro al lugar y abrazo a la rubia, Trish no sabia por que la joven morena hiso eso, pero esta le regreso el abrazo y sonrio

_-Espero que seas feliz querida, te lo mereces-_ dijo Trish y Lady la miro sorprendida

-_¿Cómo, ya sabes de…_.-

_-Si por lo que me dijo Dant_e – Le corto ella contestandole y mirandola

_-Dante, ¿Donde esta?_ –Pregunto Lady mientras trataba de aguantar la risa al recordar lo que Dante habia echo en casa de Nero

-_Llego con 2 cajas de pizzas y se metio a su cuarto, al parecer algo enojado y ya supongo porque sera_ –Trish rio y miro a vergil de reojo-

-_Bueno, vendre otro dia-_ Lady se despidio de la rubia con un beso en la mejilla y regreso a su moto donde Vergil la esperaba, subio a ella, Vergil la tomo de la cintura y Lady arranco rumbo a su casa para poder estar a lado del demonio que tanto amaba


End file.
